xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Plague Doctor
Plague doctors are specialized healers who are dispatched in times of large-scale epidemics and outbreaks to both treat the wounded in addition to put down those who are too far gone. Plague doctors are known for being extremely ruthless when it comes to dealing with those who cannot be saved, as all a plague doctor sees is a liability that can and will result in the further spread of death and disease if not stopped. There are, however, some plague doctors who have devoted themselves primarily to the treating of others and have been regarded as miracle workers even if their chosen method of healing is often seen as unorthodox. Plague doctors are trained in the crossbow as a means to defend themselves and to grant merciful deaths to those who require it. They are also highly adept at diagnosing and treating illnesses in addition to resisting conditions and diseases themselves. Because of their surprising resilience in the field, plague doctors have become known to be a welcome and trusted sight in times of despair. Plague Doctor Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per plague doctor level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per plague doctor level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor and medium armor * Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortswords * Tools: Herbalism Kit, Poisoner's Kit * Saving Throws: Constitution, Intelligence * Skills: Choose two from History, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Persuasion, Religion, and Survival. Equipment * (a) A dagger, or, (b) a sickle * (a) Herbalism kit, or, (b) poisoner's kit * (a) A priest pack, or, (b) a scholar's pack * A light crossbow Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background and start with 3d6 x 10 gp. Healer's Insight Beginning at 1st level, you may mend a target's wounds and heal them for hit points equal to 1d12 + your plague doctor level. You must finish a short or long rest before being able to use this feature again. Potioneering Beginning at 1st level, you may use your plague doctor pouch to mix a potion. The type of item yielded from your mixing is determined by rolling 1d12. The number of potions that you may create per long rest increases as you level which is reflected in the plague doctor leveling table. Antibody Starting at the 2nd level, you can better prepare your body to fight off invasive bacteria and infection. Once per long rest, you may reroll a failed save on any saving throw that would ordinarily inflict a condition or disease upon your character and you must use the result of the new roll. Biological Insight Beginning at 2nd level, you have the ability to acutely discern what various conditions and illnesses are and how they may be dealt with. Once per long rest, you may use this feature to double a medicine or nature check, or pass a medicine or nature check that you would have otherwise failed. Starting at 9th level, you can use this twice before a rest. At 17th level, you can use it three times before a rest. Plague Doctor Doctrine At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and techniques. It grants you a feature at 3rd level, and again at 7th, 10th, 13th, and 18th level. *Botanical Doctrine *Contagion Doctrine *Elimination Doctrine *Eradication Doctrine *Preservation Doctrine *Quarantine Doctrine Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Develop Counteragent Starting at the 5th level, you are able to quickly assess how to handle minor diseases and illnesses of non-magical origin. As long as you are on your own plane of existence and have access to any amount of plant life nearby, you can spend 1d4 hours gathering reagents to brew an alchemical counteragent that neutralizes the effects of the disease or illness until after the imbiber ends their next short or long rest. Alchemical Insight Starting at the 6th level, you develop a keen understanding on how potions work. Whenever you drink a potion, or feed a potion to another target, add bonus healing equal to your plague doctor level. Improved Antibody Starting at the 11th level, you have mastered preparing your body to fight off invasive bacteria and infection. You become immune to basic diseases and may reroll any failed save that would ordinarily inflict a non-magical condition upon your character and then use whichever roll is higher. Resolute Psyche By 14th level, you gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Purge the Unclean When you reach the 12th level, as a bonus action you may mark any target that has been damaged or suffering from a condition or disease. The vulnerabilities of the weakened target are revealed. All attack rolls against the target are at advantage, critical failures on attack rolls are rerolled, and all successful non-magical attacks made against the target inflict one additional damage die. This effect lasts until the target has at least one condition or disease and is does not have maximum hit points. You must finish a short or long rest before you may use this feature again. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Botanical Doctrine You have studied medicinal practices tirelessly and have deducted that there is no better cure than what is provided by the earth itself. You specialize in alchemical studies and make use of plant life to aid the sickly. Botanist's Eye Starting at the 3rd level, you can automatically identify any form of plant life native to your plane of existence. In addition, you have advantage on all checks to identify any potion, or liquid, as long as its primary components are plant-based. Survival Training Starting at the 3rd level, you can easily locate edible plants and wild berries. Once per hour, you can find 1d4 edible plants or berry bunches, each of which restores 1d6 hit points. Reagent Abundancy At 7th level, whenever taking a rest in any location abundant in plant life, you can use your botanical insight to harvest enough materials to brew one basic healing potion. You instead brew a greater healing potion at 12th level, and a superior healing potion at 18th level. Preventive Measure At 10th level, you can expend 50 gold per rest to prepare botannical materials to brew one Potion of Cure Disease which can remove a single non-magical disease from a target. Toxicant Weapon At 13th level, you can extract enough poisonous material from plants to coat your weapon in poison for 8 hours. For the duration, your weapons inflict an additional 1d10 poison damage. You may also choose for your attacks to inflict Blind or Poison for the duration when coating your weapon. You may use this feature once per rest. Horticultural Care At 18th level, you and all allies regain an additional 1d6 hit points per hour rested as long as you have access to nearby plant life to forage from. In addition, all non-magical conditions are removed upon rest. Contagion Doctrine You have learned that the only way to effective rid the world of the sickly is to unleash even more toxins. While others may feel that your approach is inhumane, you know that a messy job requires a messy approach. Tainted Attack Starting at the 3rd level, any target struck by your melee attacks takes an additional 1d4 poison damage. In addition to this, you have advantage on attack rolls against any target that currently has any condition applied to it Debilitation Starting at the 7th level, you may choose to add a condition to any successful attack roll that you make against a specific target. Choose whether that target becomes blinded, deafened, exhausted, paralyzed or posioned. You may use this feature once per short or long rest. Crippling Venom Starting at the 10th level, your attacks inject venom into your targets that hinders their physical movement and senses. Upon hitting a target, you may choose to reduce its speed by 10 or cut its passive perception in half. You may use this feature three times before requiring a short or long rest to use it again. Corrosive Strikes Starting at the 13th level, your attacks are acidic. Any target struck by you immediately takes X acid damage where X is equal to half of your plague doctor level. In addition, struck targets take 1 acid damage each turn for the next 1 minute. Enfeeblement Starting at the 18th level, you may use your plague doctor tools to touch one target within 5 feet of you and force them to take one condition and become vulnerable to one damage type, and the target fails all saving throws for the next 1 minute. You may impose any condition or vulnerability regardless of the target's current immunities. Once you use this feature, you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. Elimination Doctrine You have allowed your medicinal studies to take a back seat, replacing it with cold and analytical judgement. It is not your diagnosis that determines if one's days are numbered, but rather your calculating mind and steady blade. Fighting Style At 3rd level, choose one of the following options. * Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. * Mariner (Unearthed Arcana): As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Close Quarters Shooter (Unearthed Arcana): You are trained in making ranged attack at close quarters. When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Finally, you have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * Tunnel Fighter (Unearthed Arcana): You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Diagnose by Execution Starting at the 7th level, any physical attack you make against a target that is not at maximum hit points inflicts additional damage equal to 1d8 + half your plague doctor level. Improved Critical Starting at 10th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19-20. Dismissal of Failure Starting at 13th level, you may choose to reroll any critical fail you make in combat against a target that is afflicted with a condition or disease. You may only use this feature once per turn. Swift Reckoning Starting at 18th level, you may use your reaction at any point in a combat turn to immediately attack a target within range that is afflicted with a condition or disease. If your attack roll hits, then the resulting attack is an automatic critical hit. Eradication Doctrine You have forsaken your oath to rid the world of disease by healing, instead opting to do so through inflicting death and punishment upon the sickly. The crossbow is the medicine you require. Heartseeker Starting at the 3rd level, you may roll an additional 1d4 whenever you make an attack roll with a crossbow and add the total rolled to either your attack roll or damage roll. If your attack roll is a natural 20, you double the amount rolled on the 1d4 and apply it to your critical hit damage. Turning the Tide Starting at the 7th level, you may choose to count a critical fail on an attack roll as a natural 20. You must finish a rest before you can use this feature again. Night Huntsman Starting at the 10th level, you are less hindered by the heavy and loading attributes of crossbows. You ignore these attributes, allowing you to load a new crossbow bolt instantaneously. In addition, your attack rolls with ranged weapons are always at advantage at night or in dark locations as long as your vision of the target is not impeded. Trained Sight Starting at the 13th level, you may reroll your attack rolls a number of times equal to half your plague doctor level. After expending all uses, you cannot use this feature again until you rest. Killer Instinct Starting at the 18th level, you gain the following benefits: ● Deal an additional damage die to any target that has already been damaged in combat. ● Upon rolling a natural 20, you inflict maximum damage possible. ● Your attack rolls ignore partial cover if attacking with a ranged weapon. ● You cannot lose track of your target through any non-magical means as long as they remain within 100 feet of you, and you will know their precise location at all times. Preservation Doctrine You have upheld your oath as a doctor and have set out to rid the world of disease and sickness by healing those in need. Transfusion Starting at the 3rd level, you may use your plague doctor tools to syphon blood from yourself to any nearby target within 5 feet of you. You may roll any number of four sided dice, subtracting the total rolled from your own hit points and adding it to that of your target. For every 8 hit points transferred to your target in a single transfusion, they receive an additional 1d4 hit points in healing. If your own hit points fall below 4 at any time, you are unable to use this feature and must raise your hit points again before being able to use Transfusion. If you fall to 5 hit points or less from using Transfusion, you gain one point of exhaustion and must rest before being able to use Transfusion again. If your hit points remain above 5, you must only wait one hour before being able to use Transfusion again. Remedial Practice Starting at the 7th level, roll 1d4 whenever you use your Potioneering feature. If you roll a 4, you also create one Potion of Lesser Restoration. Saving Grace Starting at the 10th level, you may touch any target that is currently unconscious and tend to them, resulting in the target automatically passing a death saving throw. Battlefield Triage Starting at the 13th level, touch any target to mend their wounds. The target regains 1d8 + X hit points where X is equal to half your plague doctor level. If the target takes damage that would ordinarily reduce them to 0 hit points before the start of their next turn, they instead fall prone and are reduced to 1 hit point. You must finish a short rest before being able to use this feature again. Supreme Mending Starting at the 18th level, your skills as a healer have exceeded even your own expectations. Touch a target to give them the following benefits: ● Advantage on any death saving throws that may occur within the next 1 minute. ● Remove one condition and one disease. The target is immune to further disease for 1 minute. ● Remove one point of exhaustion (if applicable). ● Recover half of their maximum hit point total and an additional X hit points where X is equal to half your plague doctor level on their next turn. ● If the target is instead unconscious, the target regains a further 2d10 + X hit points where X is equal to half your plague doctor level and is immediately conscious. You must finish a short or long rest before you can use this feature again. Quarantine Doctrine You have devoted to your training to the practice of halting and impeding the advancement of diseased entities, sicknesses, and other harmful devices. Halting Shot Starting at 3rd level, your ranged melee attacks have a chance to pin a target of equal or smaller size to their location. Targets of your attacks must make a dexterity saving throw versus your attack roll and, if they fail the save, they become restrained and must reroll the save each turn to try and break free. At 9th level, you may pin a target one size larger than yourself. At 17th level, you may pin a target two sizes larger than yourself. Temporary Solution Starting at the 7th level, you may roll a medicine check against any non-magical condition or disease that your character can verify the identity of. If your medicine check results in a 10 or higher, you nullify the effects of the condition or disease for 24 hours. Once you use this feature, you must complete a short or long rest before you may use it again. Anti-Malfestation Ward Starting at the 10th level, you may place an alchemical ward that repels diseased and undead creatures within 60 feet. Such creatures cannot enter the radius of the Malfestation-Ward willingly, and any target afflicted with disease or undeath caught within the radius of the ward takes 4d6 fire damage per turn. The ward lasts until you disassemble it or exit its radius. Once you use this feature, you must complete a short or long rest before you may use it again. Purge the Diseased Starting at the 13th level, you resort to drastic measures to eliminate diseased creatures. Any attack roll you make that hits a diseased target is an automatic critical. On a natural 20, multiply your total damage against the creature by 3. Countermeasure Ward Starting at the 18th level, you may place an alchemical ward that eliminates conditions and diseases within a 60 foot range. Roll a 1d6 plus your Constitution modifier to determine how many conditions and diseases in total the Countermeasure Ward can remove. Any target affected by the Countermeasure Ward becomes immune to all non-magical conditions and diseases for 24 hours. The Countermeasure Ward can be picked up and carried indefinitely until all of its uses are expended. After all uses of the Countermeasure Ward are expended, it is destroyed. Once you use this feature, you must complete a short or long rest before you may use it again. Category:Class